The present invention relates to anchoring or docking systems for portable or movable devices, including but not limited to vessels, tanks, storage containers, crates, equipment, machinery, appliances, structures and the like. Such anchoring systems are used to temporarily secure the portable device in a fix position and commonly incorporate a retainer portion secured to the floor and an attachment portion secured to the device. These systems typically operate by securing the attachment portion and the retainer portion using a pin-lock system or frictional forces. However, such systems do not necessarily restrain movement in all directions and are susceptible to failure during earthquakes, tremors, aftershocks and other seismic events or in conditions where the portable devices are subject to other lateral and vertical forces, such as during shipment or transportation.
Accordingly, a need exists for an anchoring system for a portable device that can safely secure the portable device against movement in multiple directions and during earthquakes, tremors and other seismic events.